


All my life

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Love is all that matters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: All my life he's always been there beside me, but now he's gone how am I supposed to live a life without him?





	All my life

Prologue

It just started as a simple encounter in a concert of my best friend's favorite band. Just a simple bump in the shoulder and simple apologies, just a simple glimpse to his loving but sad eyes. Those eyes that take my breath away, that captivated my heart and soul in just a matter of seconds.  
After that incident, I always think about that person and asking myself why is he so sad? Is there someone who broke his heart? However, why someone like him so beautiful is hurting so bad?  
Every night I always dreamt of his beautiful but sad eyes. I do not know why or how can someone like him drive me crazy like this. Ever since I saw those eyes, I never felt this sadness before.  
I am confused for what I felt for him. I am hoping and wishing that someday, I will see him again, hoping against hope that someday I will see the smile in his eyes.


End file.
